Amor a travez de una broma
by EbSEc
Summary: Una broma en donde los sentimientos se encuentran pero no todo es bueno... mal sammuary, soy un asco XD.
1. Una broma fallida

**¡Hola a todos! Hoy les traigo otro fic que va a constar de 2 capítulos solamente, así que les dejare unas aclaraciones**

**1: K-on! Ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino estaría en Japón :3**

**2: contiene Yuri Mitsu o Shoujo Ai como quieran **

**Bueno sin más que decir ¡espero que les guste! **

Estaban las 5 chicas del club de música ligera tomando té y comiendo pastelitos cuando…

MIO: chicas, tengo que ir al baño, vuelvo enseguida –sale del salón y Ritsu habla enseguida-.

RITSU: chicas acérquense –dice Ritsu mientras todas se acercan más a ella-.

YUI: ¿qué sucede Richan?

RITSU: quería jugarle una broma a Mio, pero no cualquier broma…

MUGI: pero siempre de le haces bromas ¿la vas a asustar?

RITSU: no, claro que no, eso siempre lo hago, voy a simular mi muerte, quiero ver cómo reacciona Mio

AZUSA: ¿pero no cree que puede ser una broma muy cruel? Mio-senpai la quiere mucho, puede terminar destrozada

FLASHBACK AZUSA

Estaba caminando cerca de un río que estaba en la ciudad cuando veo a ¿Mio-senpai?, me lleno la curiosidad y me acerque a ella, deje mi bicicleta cerca y fui corriendo donde ella.

AZUSA: Mio-senpai konichiwa –dije sentándome a su lado, pero ella enseguida guarda un cuaderno que tenía sobre sus piernas y se sonroja-.

MIO: ko-konichiwa Azusa-chan ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –Dijo aún con un leve sonrojo-.

AZUSA: iba pasando por aquí cuando la vi y quise pasar a saludar y usted ¿Qué hacía aquí?

MIO: ¿wa-watashi? Etto… estaba… estaba escribiendo una canción pero parece otra cosa… -dijo con la cara muy roja, eso aumento mi curiosidad-.

AZUSA: ¿puedo verla? Por favor

MIO: ¡No!... digo… toma –me paso su cuaderno en la página donde estaba la supuesta canción y lo leí-.

AZUSA: _No importa que cuanto frío haya, soy feliz_

_ Viendo tu blanca respiración mientras te echas a correr_

_ Tu peinado realmente te queda bien_

_ Pero quiero ver como luces con tu flequillo suelto_

Al terminar de leer lo único que pensé fue en Ritsu-senpai

AZUSA: ¿es una carta para Ritsu-senpai?

MIO: iba a ser una canción pero… -agacho la cabeza, estaba muy roja-.

AZUSA: ¿le gusta Ritsu-senpai?

MIO: ¿ta-tanto s-s-s-e no-nota? –dijo casi como un tomate y tartamudeando-.

AZUSA: yo solo pregunte pero usted se delato jajaja

MIO: Mouu Azusa-chan mala

AZUSA: Pero ¡Jaja Jajajajaja! ¿Qué le ve a Ritsu-senpai? Siempre la molesta, es altanera, orgullosa además de holgazana, comelona y "idiota" –dije entre risas, Mio-senpai disminuyo su sonrojo y me hablo-.

MIO: será todo eso ante todas ustedes pero cuando estamos sola me trata como una princesa, incluso a veces llega a ser cursi… eso me enamoró de ella –no le quise dar más vuelta al asunto y me fui a mí casa, al menos había descubierto algo nuevo de mi senpai.

FIN FLASHBACK AZUSA

RITSU: no te preocupes Azusa no pasara nada –dijo revolviendo el cabello de Azusa-.

YUI: muy bien capitán Richan ¿cómo será la broma?

RITSU: tenía planeado que vayamos al parque de diversiones el fin de semana y que nos fuéramos muy de noche, Mugi

MUGI: ¿hai?

RITSU: ¿puedes contratar a alguien que se disfrace de ladrón?

MUGI: ¡claro que sí! Le puedo pedir a uno de mi guardaespaldas

YUI/AZUSA/RITSU: _¡¿de verdad tiene uno?! _

RITSU: ¡ok! Entonces me disparará cuando las trate de defender, pero que sea solo una bala que contenga pintura roja ¿sí? De esas de juguete… ese es el plan

YUI: ¡Richan eres genial!

RITSU: ¡claro que lo soy jeje! –en eso llega Mio-.

MIO: disculpen la demora, Sawako-sensei me pidió ayuda con unos papeles

AZUSA: no hay problema, Mio-senpai ¿ensayemos?

MIO: ¡claro!

No hubo objeción de nadie y se pusieron a ensayar toda la tarde, hasta que Ritsu y Yui se cansaron y se fueron a sus casas.

POV RITSU

En realidad quería hacerle esa broma para saber si me ama como yo a ella, como muestran en las películas que cuando al chico le disparan y está a punto de morir la chica revela todos sus sentimientos y el chico muere pero como será una broma, todo irá bien.

Iba con Mio para dejarla a su casa y ella me hablo.

MIO: gracias por ensayar toda la tarde sin rechistar

RITSU: jeje es que hace tiempo que no lo hacíamos, además no estaba cansada –dije con la mano en la nuca-.

MIO: Ritsu… ¿Qué opinas del amor? –esa pregunta me llego desprevenida por lo que guarde silencio un segundo pero luego hable-.

RITSU: ¿a qué te refieres?

MIO: a que ¿te gustaría estar enamorada? O ¿saber lo que siente?

RITSU: bueno… no me importaría enamorarme de alguien, puede ser lindo si eres correspondido en ese sentimiento pero nada es eterno, algún día puede desaparecer –dije, para que se conforme, no quería decir algo vergonzoso-.

MIO: ya veo… entonces ¿para ti el amor es efímero? –Dijo en un tono de reproche-.

RITSU: ¡claro que no! osea, es un amor efímero cuando te enamoras de una segunda persona, en ese caso sí pero cuando es el amor verdadero, un amor verdadero tendría que ser tu alma gemela

MIO: y ¿Quién es tu alma gemela? –dijo rápidamente-.

RITSU: ¡déjame respirar! Jeje parece que es Yui, ella es igual a mí solo que es una… cabeza hueca, aunque no siempre –dije aunque en realidad para mí mi alma gemela era Mio-.

MIO: ya veo… bueno adiós ya estoy afuera de mi casa –esta vez no me dio un beso en la mejilla como todos los días y entro a su casa-.

Que rara a estado Mio, siempre que la abrazo se pone roja y comienza a tartamudear… ¿será que le gusto? No sé, no me puedo hacer falsas esperanzas, solo tengo que esperar hasta el sábado.

FIN POV RITSU

Los días pasaron volando para las 5 chicas de HTT el día en el que se iban a encontrar para ir al parque y en donde Ritsu sabría si su amiga la ama o no. Todas se habían quedado de juntar en la estación donde Mugi se iba a las 6:00 pm. Las primeras en llegar fueron Mio y Ritsu, luego Azusa y al final y como siempre tarde, Yui, mientras que Mugi ya estaba en la estación de trenes.

MUGI: ¡chicas por aquí!

TODAS: Mugi/Mugi-senpai

Se subieron al tren en donde no faltaron las bromas de Yui y Ritsu hacia sus amigas, en especial a Mio y Azusa, las cuales ya iban al borde de la locura.

Cuando llegaron Ritsu y Yui bajaron corriendo del tren y hablaron al mismo tiempo

RITSU/YUI: ¡vamos a la montaña rusa! –salieron corriendo y Mugi iba detrás de ellas-.

MIO: oe ¡espera Ritsu! ¡Tengan cuidado! –Dijo mientras le salía una vena en la frente-.

AZUSA: descuida senpai, esta Mugi con ellas ¿quiere ir a algún lugar a esperar?

Dicho esto Mio asintió y se fueron a un puesto de helado, yaqué hacia un poco de calor, algo helado les vendría bien. Después de como media hora hablando amablemente llegaron las chicas y una Ritsu con una bandita en el dedo y sus ojos estaban llorosos.

MUGI: disculpen chicas la demora es que Richan sufrió un accidente –en eso Yui se pone a reír y Mio se preocupa-.

MIO: ¿Qué paso Ritsu? –dijo con tono preocupado-.

RITSU: estábamos sentadas Yui y yo en la primera fila de la montaña Rusa y estaba viendo cómo ponernos esa cosa de fierro que nos protege y justo puse mi dedo en la intersección de esa cosa y la Idiota de Yui bajo el fierro y me apretó el dedo (experiencia propia u.u) –dijo mostrando su dedo a las demás chicas-.

YUI: Jaja Jajajajaja ¡Richan no dejaba de llorar! Jajajajaja decía ¡Yui mi dedo YUI! Jajajajaja y el señor encargado de la montaña Rusa echo a Ritsu del juego porque hacía mucho escándalo y su dedo siguió sangrando Jajajajaja y… y jajaja –Mientras Yui reía Mio se fue a hablar con Ritsu-.

MIO: ¿estás bien Ritsu? –Dijo tomándole la mano-.

RITSU: ¡claro que sí! ¡No pasa nada! Solo fue un accidente, después de todo no puedo culpar a una cabeza hueca como Yui –dicho esto se Yui termino de reírse y conto la parte más chistosa-.

YUI: y un ¡un niño vomitó a Ritsu! Jajajajaja –todas se rieron incluyendo a Mio que se mata de la risa-.

RITSU: ¡cállate idiota! ¡Eres un pájaro de mal agüero solo traes mala suerte!

Después de eso fueron a mas juego y el único donde Mio no le dio miedo fue en el carrusel, el cual obligo a Ritsu a subirse junto con ella. Luego Mugi pidió hablar con Ritsu para lo de "su muerte"

MUGI: bueno Ritsu, mi guardaespaldas estará en el callejón oscuro donde hay un atajo hacia la estación, es donde él nos atacara y tú nos defenderás ¿de acuerdo?

RITSU: está bien, estoy lista –dijo mientras estiraba su pulgar-.

Cuando iban de regreso a casa Mugi hablo hacia todas las chicas

MUGI: chicas conozco un callejón que da directo a la estación

TODAS: ¡ok!

Cuando iban caminando estaba muy oscuro por lo cual Mio no pudo evitar aferrarse al brazo de Ritsu, a lo cual ambas se sonrojaron. Cuando el "ladrón" estaba a punto de salir nunca llego, lo cual preocupo a Ritsu y se puso a hacer tiempo en el callejón.

RITSU: ¡chicas creo que perdí mi billetera! –Mintió- tal vez se me callo por aquí-.

Se pusieron a buscar hasta que un hombre sin pasamontañas como Mugi lo pidió estaba parado en frente de Ritsu.

HOMBRE: vaya pero que tenemos aquí, unas niñitas, oigan ¿quieren pasarla bien?

RITSU: claro que no cerdo –_vaya este hombre lo hace muy convincente, parece de verdad _pensó Ritsu-.

HOMBRE: ¡cállate idiota! –le pego un golpe en la nariz a Ritsu lo que hizo que callera al suelo… _pero que fuerte pega ¡no debió hacerlo! No debía pegarme _pensó Ritsu-.

MUGI: ¡RICHAN! ¡EL NO ES MI GUARDAESPALDAS!

RITSU: ¡¿QUÉÉÉ?! –fue silenciada con un golpe en la boca, el hombre se tiró encima de ella y le comenzó a golpear-.

POV RITSU

¡Oh por dios! ¡Era de verdad! Bueno ahora tengo que poner en práctica lo de las clases de karate. Me puse de pie como pude y comencé a pegarle al sujeto que se trataba de defender pero no podía conmigo. Por un segundo me fije en las chicas y su mirada aterrada… ¡tenía que defenderlas!

HOMBRE: ¿ya te rendiste? ¡Tsk! Eres fuerte niñita pero no tienes un arma –dijo mientras sacaba un cuchillo- adiós

Luego de eso me enterró el cuchillo en mi vientre y vi como salió corriendo

CHICAS: ¡RITSU!

FIN POV RITSU

POV MIO

Vi aterrada toda la pelea, temiendo la vida de mi amada Ritsu, pero cuando vi que el hombre le enterró el cuchillo mi corazón se detuvo y apenas la soltó fui corriendo donde ella y la abrace, aún seguía consiente pero no sabía por cuanto tiempo

MIO: ¡MUGI LLAMA UNA AMBULANCIA POR FAVOR! –Ella no contesto porque ya lo había hecho-.

RITSU: ¿M-M-Mio?

MIO: ¡Sh! No hables no te esfuerces por favor resiste –dije llorando mientras me sacaba mi chaleco y se lo ponía en la herida para detener el sangrado-.

RITSU: Sabes… te iba a hacer una broma –tomo un respiro- de que iba a morir para que me digas que me amas pero parece que la broma se hizo verdad… te amo Mio y siempre lo hare –estaba quedándose dormida-.

MIO: ¡NOOOO RITSU TIENES QUE RESISTIR POR FAVOR NO CIERRES LOS OJOS YO IGUAL TE AMO, CUANDO VEO MI FUTURO TE VEO A TI, A NINGUNA OTRA PERSONA, POR FAVOR NO HAGO NADA SIN TI! –lloraba sin parar y gritaba-.

Al segundo llego la ambulancia y se llevó a Ritsu conmigo. Al menos me mantuvo feliz que siguiera viva pero se veía cada vez más pálida. Al llegar al hospital se la llevaron de inmediato a urgencias y yo me quede afuera llorando, viendo como mi amor iba a la guerra entre vivir o morir, de verdad deseaba que viviera pero los momentos junto a ella no dudaron en pasarse por mi mente

FLASHBACK

A LOS 5 AÑOS

RITSU: Mio es mi princesa y yo la cuidaré

-o-

A LOS 7 AÑOS

RITSU: ¡Mio eres increíble!

-o-

A LOS 8 AÑOS

RITSU: puedes hacerlo Mio ¡creo en ti!

-o-

A LOS 10 AÑOS

RITSU: Mio no tengas miedo, yo estoy aquí

-o-

A LOS 13 AÑOS

RITSU: ¡Mio ya no llores!... ¡percebes!

-o-

ACTUALMENTE

RITSU: ¡gracias Mio, no sé qué haría sin ti!

FIN FLASHBACK

Si supiera que sin ella yo no hago nada….

Las chicas a los 3 minutos llegaron todas llorando, en especial Mugi, quien fue la que estaba encargada de que su guardaespaldas llegara para la broma. En realidad poco me importaba la broma que me iba a hacer, ahora me importaba su vida.

Después de esperar como una hora el médico salió pero no le pude ver el semblante ya que estaba con una mascarilla. Fui la primera en hablar

MIO: ¿cómo esta Ritsu? ¿Está viva?

MÉDICO: Verán, su amiga…

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Bueno primero iba a ser un one-shot pero mi imaginación creció y al final termino en esta basura de fic que solo tendrá 2 capítulos. Espero sus opiniones y críticas sobre este primer cap. y el segundo lo subiré mañana y mañana se termina… como les dije, basura de fic**

**Bueno sin más que decir ¡Sayonara!**


	2. Hachiko y el amor

**¡HOLA A TODOS! HOY LES TRAIGO EL ULTIMO CAP. DE ESTA HISTORIA/FIC/BASURA Y BUENO AHORA 2 ACLARACIONES QUE SIEMPRE LES HAGO**

**1: K-ON NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN**

**2: ES YURI MITSU O SHOUJO AI, ROMANCE COMO QUIERA**

**BUENO SIN MÁS QUE DECIR ¡LEAN Y ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN!**

MÉDICO: Verán, su amiga… está viva pero muy débil por la pérdida de sangre, pero gracias a que le pusieron algo para detener un poco el sangrado está viva, podrán verla mañana ahora está inconsciente, es mejor dejarla descansar –Dijo y Mio se abalanzó sobre él-.

MIO: ¡quiero verla ahora! –Dijo mientras las chicas la separaban del médico-.

YUI: Creo que es mejor esperar, capitán Richan va a estar bien, no te preocupes –dijo con una sonrisa tan calmada que le gano a Mugi con su sonrisa-.

AZUSA: Yui-senpai tiene Razón, Ritsu-senpai siempre ha sido fuerte, es mejor dejarla descansar.

MIO: -agacho la cabeza y se disculpó- disculpe las molestias, es que yo…

MÉDICO: No te preocupes, se lo que siente pero es mejor que descanse así se podrá recuperar mejor, ¿me harían el favor de avisarle a sus padres de la joven? –dijo mientras se iba-.

TODAS: ¡hai!

MUGI: creo que es mejor que Mio-chan hable con sus padres, después de todo ellos confían más en Mio

MIO: ¿yo? Pero y ¿si me regañan? –Dijo con un poco de miedo-.

MUGI: no creo que lo hagan, me imagino que son como Ritsu así no lo harán

MIO: si, tienes razón… los llamaré enseguida.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL CALLEJÓN

GUARDAESPALDAS: ¡Kotobuki Tsumugi! ¡Tsumugi-sama! ¿Dónde está? ¡Kotobuki-sama! –Gritaba mientras la buscaba por todo el callejón-.

POLICIA: ¡está usted arrestado por el delito de dejar gravemente a una persona! –Dijo mientras le colocaba las esposas-.

GUARDAESPALDAS: ¡pero si no eh hecho nada! ¡Soy uno de ustedes! ¡Soy el guardaespaldas de la familia Kotobuki!

POLICIA: así pues yo soy el rey del mundo ¡ahora suba al auto!

GUARDAESPALDAS: ¡PERO SI ES VERDAD!

El policía lo dejo inconsciente y lo subió al auto hasta la comisaria

EN EL HOSPITAL…

MIO: listo, sus padres vienen en camino –dijo sentándose en la banca-.

YUI: bueno, yo me tengo que ir sino Ui se preocupara mucha ¡nos vemos mañana!

AZUSA: ¡espere Yui-senpai! Vámonos juntas, igual me tengo que ir

MUGI/MIO: adiós chicas –Yui y Azusa se fueron dejando a Mugi y Mio solas-.

MIO: Mugi ¿qué broma me quería hacer Ritsu? –dijo mirando con cara interrogativa-.

MUGI: ya no vale pena guardar el secreto, iba hacerse la muerta para que tú le digas que la amas, pero al parecer paso de verdad y casi murió… le dije a uno de mi guardaespaldas que haga del ladrón pero nunca apareció, me siento culpable por todo –dijo mientras unas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, mientras Mio solo la miro con una sonrisa-.

MIO: no llores, no te preocupes esa Idiota fue la culpable que no se da cuenta que de verdad la amo –dijo muy sonrojada y Mugi la miro y dejo de llorar- yo me quedare aquí hasta mañana, si quieres te puedes ir, no te preocupes

MUGI: no hay problema, yo le quiero pagar el hospital así que me quedaré aquí

MIO: no hagas eso, de seguro que después Ritsu trabajara como loca para devolverte el dinero

MUGI: lo haré sin importar nada, así aquí me quedo –dijo con mucha determinación y habló- iré a traer café ¿quieres?

MIO: ¡claro! –Mugi sonrió y fue a buscar café dejando a Mio sola-.

POV MIO

Esa Idiota, ¿Qué acaso no se dio cuenta a través de las canciones? Todas mis letras iban dirigidas a ella, bueno es un poco lenta en ese sentido así que no la puedo culpar. En el fondo me sentía bien que sienta lo mismo por mí pero ¿si al despertar lo niega? No sabría qué hacer.

Mugi volvió con los cafés y al rato llegaron los papas de Ritsu que muy preocupados se veían y su madre estaba llorando y me fue a hablar.

: ¿cómo está mi hija? ¿Está bien?

MIO: sí, todo está bien, solo tiene que despertar por lo que hay que dejarla descansar

: ¡vasta de tonterías! ¡La quiero ver ahora!

MIO: lo siento, le dije lo mismo al médico pero solo me dijo que hay que dejarla descansar por lo que hay que verla mañana

: ¡pero si es mi hija! –se puso a llorar y Satoshi junto con el papá de Ritsu la abrazaron-.

Me sentía mal por ellos, siempre tan alegres como Ritsu y ahora verlos así me destrozaba. Ahora más tranquila la mamá de Ritsu llego una enfermera.

ENFERMERA: ¿familiares y amigos de la señorita Tainaka?

TODOS: ¿sí?

ENFERMERA: Necesitamos que le donen sangre, ya que perdió demasiada, por lo que vimos es de Rh negativo por lo que uno de sus familiares debe de ser negativo –yo no lo era por lo que no le podía donar sangre-.

: nadie de nuestra familia es de Rh negativo, solo su abuela que vive en Kyoto

ENFERMERA: mmm ya veo, pues necesitaremos otro donante –en eso Mugi levanta la mano-.

MUGI: yo soy de Rh negativo, yo le puedo donar sangre –dijo con mucha determinación que me asusto-.

ENFERMERA: Muy bien, sígueme –dijo mientras le daba la mano a Mugi-.

MUGI: ¡gracias! ¡Qué feliz estoy! -¿Quién puede estar feliz sabiendo que le sacaran sangre? Será porque nunca ha donado-.

Su padre que tenía el mismo humor que Ritsu, dijo que su hija tenia sangre negativa pero que era súper positiva y nos pusimos a reír, en realidad a veces me siento más cómoda con la familia Tainaka que con mi familia. Después de esperar media hora Mugi llego un poco pálida y se sentó al lado mío y se quedó dormida, yo no tarde en imitarle.

No sé a qué hora me abre despertado pero no había nadie, solo Mugi que me miraba con una sonrisa y me hablo

MUGI: buenos días Mio-chan… Richan ya despertó y sus padres la fueron a ver

MIO: ¡¿enserio?! ¡Qué bueno! –Me pare rápidamente y me fui a su habitación que era la 602 y allí estaba su madre llorando y Ritsu rascándose la nuca, luego me vieron en la puerta y salieron de inmediato-.

SATOSHI: mi Onee-chan está bien, ya puedes pasar Mio-chan –dijo con una sonrisa como las que da Ritsu y se fueron-.

Me sentía nerviosa, no sabía si entrar o no, si me iba a hablar o no, si me escucho cuando dije que la amaba o no… soy una cobarde. Abrí lentamente la puerta pero crujió un poco y Ritsu me vio.

RITSU: o ¡Mio! –Dijo mientras sonreía- ¿estás bien? Tienes los ojos rojos –no aguante más y me fui corriendo donde ella a abrazarla-.

MIO: ¡IDIOTA! ¡POR UNA BROMA HICISTE QUE ME PREOCUPARA! –ella me devolvió el abrazo mientras reía-.

RITSU: jeje parece que la broma se hizo realidad pero su finalidad no resulto –ya sabía cuál era pero quería que ella me lo diga- ya no vale la pena ocultarlo más… te amo y siempre lo he hecho, desde primaria que estoy enamorada de ti y quería saber si tu sentías lo mismo per –no la deje terminar y la bese, fue un beso desesperado, sin experiencia pero satisfactorio, un beso donde ella me demostraba su amor, cómo yo a ella.

MIO: -me separe lentamente de ella y chocamos nuestras frentes- Igual te amo –le di un suave beso y la abracé-.

RITSU: Mio ¿quieres ser mi novia? –Yo solo la volví a besar- ¿eso es un sí?

MIO: ¿tú qué crees?

RITSU: ¿sí? –la bese en la nariz y hablé-.

MIO: claro que si idiota –y así nos quedamos abrazadas-.

Ha pasado 1 mes y Ritsu y yo seguíamos con nuestra relación, una hermosa relación.

RITSU: ¡Mio! ¡Ten cuidado! ¡Puede haber percebes! –dice mientras corre por la orilla de la playa y Mio la sigue-.

MIO: ¡CALLATE! ¡TE ODIO! –dijo mientras Ritsu seguía corriendo y riendo-.

RITSU: ¡PUES YO A TI TE AMO! –Me pare en seco y no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa-.

MIO: ¡YO IGUAL TE AMO IDIOTA! –Dicho esto ella seguía corriendo y yo me quede en la orilla de la playa viendo el cielo azul-

FIN POV MIO

Estaban en la cabaña de Mugi celebrando su mes de noviazgo y claro, la bella ojou-sama como buena amiga les presto la cabaña para que pacen un lindo momento… ella de solo imaginarlo le vino una hemorragia nasal.

Luego de estar "jugando" porque la única que jugaba era Ritsu mientras Mio se quedaba recostada en la arena hasta que Ritsu llego y la asusto como siempre

RITSU: ¡Mio! ¡Ten cuidado! ¡Puede haber percebes! –dice mientras corre por la orilla de la playa y Mio la sigue-.

MIO: ¡CALLATE! ¡TE ODIO! –dijo mientras Ritsu seguía corriendo y riendo-.

RITSU: ¡PUES YO A TI TE AMO! –Mio se paró en seco y esbozo una sonrisa-.

MIO: ¡YO IGUAL TE AMO IDIOTA! –Se sentó en la orilla de la playa viendo el cielo azul-

Luego de eso se entraron a la cabaña por algo de comer en donde Ritsu se le ocurrió cocinar.

RITSU: ¡déjame cocinar Mio! Te sorprenderé con mi alta habilidad culinaria –dijo en forma de orgullo y Mio sonrió divertida-.

MIO: ¿qué te parece si me enseñas a cocinar tan bien como tú? –Mio tomo la mano de Ritsu y esta se sonrojo un poco-.

RITSU: ¡claro! Soy tan buena en eso que aprenderás de inmediato –se dieron un pequeño beso y fueron a la cocina-

MIO: ¿qué va a cocinar mi chef personal?

RITSU: veamos… ¡arroz con curry! Sé que es tu favorito –dijo mientras abrazaba a Mio por detrás-.

MIO: está bien, enséñame a hacer arroz con curry –dijo besando el brazo de Ritsu- pero si esta malo no te daré ningún beso hasta que nos vayamos de la cabaña.

RITSU: Mouu Mio que cruel, pero está bien, verás que no te decepcionare –soltó a Mio y comenzó a buscar las cosas para preparar arroz con curry- primero haré el curry, observa bien Mio.

MIO: ¡hai!

Mio veía como Ritsu se movía ágilmente a través de la cocina, observaba como le hablaba pero ella solo podía ver sus labios moverse, pocas veces la había visto cocinar o comer algo de ella, pero de ante mano sabía que sus comidas eran el cielo, y no sabía de donde había sacado esa habilidad. Una vez estaba lista la comida se sentaron a comer.

RITSU: anda Mio, pruébalo –dijo con una sonrisa y Mio probo la comida-.

MIO: ¡esta delicioso! ¿Quién te enseño a cocinar así?

RITSU: solo práctica, cuando iba donde mi abuela le hablaba de ti y de lo genial que eras, dijo que tal vez no llegue a ser muy inteligente como tú, tampoco ser zurda y menos ser más femenina pero podía hacer cosas sencillas para que a tus ojos sea perfecta como tú lo eres para mí, mi querida abuela me introdujo en el mundo de la comida y también me enseño a cocer botones -Mio se puso a reír y le tomo la mano a Ritsu-.

MIO: créeme que ya eres perfecta para mí

RITSU: Mouu Mio-chuan me harás llorar, mejor sigue comiendo –dijo con la cabeza agachada-.

MIO: jajaja ok –luego siguieron conversando y riendo hasta que Mio pregunto algo- sabes, para mí cuando te conocí tú eras la perfecta… eres valiente, sagaz, con fuerza de voluntad, divertida, alegre, amistosa y con mucha personalidad… te admiraba pero comencé a sentir amor por ti en algún momento

RITSU: ¿así? Entonces mi abuela estaría muy feliz de mi, ella me contaba historias de terror cuando niña y me encantaban.

MIO: ¿no te daban miedo? –Dijo con cara de horror imaginándose a su abuela contándole historias de terror-.

RITSU: claro que sí pero pensaba que si me obligaba a no tenerle miedo a esas cosas te podría defender sin problemas

MIO: que tierna eres Ritsu… te amo –se acercó y beso a Ritsu en los labios-.

RITSU: ¿yo te amo a ti? Creo que sí –Mio le pego un suave golpe en la cabeza-.

MIO: Idiota

RITSU: sabes, me gusta que me digas idiota te sale con una voz tan… excitante –dijo con una sonrisa

MIO: ¡cállate! No digas esas cosas –Mio sentía que iba a explotar pero se contuvo-.

RITSU: jeje es mentira, no haría nada que tú no quieras princesa

MIO: ¿princesa? Entonces ¿tú eres mi príncipe?

RITSU: pues si quieres que lo sea lo seré – _Pica, pica pero mantén un sonrisa, así estará feliz _pensó Ritsu mientras sonreía-.

MIO: Awww me encanta que seas así de romántica

RITSU: ya vasta me harás sonrojas mejor miremos una película ¿te parece?

MIO: ok, pero que no sea de terror

RITSU: ¡Tsk! Está bien te parece ¿siempre a tu lado, Hachiko?

MIO: ¡sí! Nunca la he visto pero dicen que es buena, ya que muestra la historia del emblemático perro Hachiko

RITSU: ok, esa veremos –le dio una sonrisa-.

A la mitad de la película Mio se puso a llorar y Ritsu se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Mio se aferró fuertemente al cuello de Ritsu y siguió llorando. Cuando terminó la película la camisa de Ritsu estaba mojada por las lágrimas de Mio y más encima Ritsu igual derramo unas lágrimas, osa que Mio notó.

MIO: Idiota no llores

RITSU: ¡Ja! ¡Mira quién lo dice!... ¿Mio? –Mio había guardado silencio y se secó un poco las lágrimas-.

MIO: ¡tengamos un perro!

RITSU: ¡¿Eh?! Mio, sabes que soy alérgica

MIO: ¡por favor! –Mio puso su arma mortal, Moe-Moe Kyun

RITSU: etto… yo… Grrr está bien ¡pero estará en tu casa!

MIO: ¡sii! Gracias Ritsu te amo –beso a Ritsu tan apasionadamente que ella misma se desconoció-.

Ritsu ni tonta ni perezosa se tiró sobre Mio quedando Ritsu arriba de esta. Era un juego exquisito en donde se hacían desear una a la otra hasta que Ritsu no aguanto más y comenzó a deslizar una mano bajo la blusa de Mio y esta la detuvo en seco.

MIO: Mmmm Ritsu… aún no… aún no estoy lista para eso –dijo corriendo hacia la habitación que compartirían-.

RITSU:_ ¡idiota! Eso te pasa por ser tan débil ante_ _Mio_ –se culpó mentalmente mientras fue tras Mio- Mio no te preocupes, no pasa nada… no volverá suceder

MIO: ¿en-enserio? –Dijo mientras salía con un pijama lleno de flores y arcoíris-.

RITSU: ¡Moe-Moe Kyun! –dijo haciendo en sus manos un corazón, luego de eso vino el golpe mortal de Mio-.

Una vez dentro de la habitación de ambas Ritsu se acostó al lado de Mio y la pelinegra habló.

MIO: sabes Ritsu, eres tan paciente conmigo ¿me dejaras algún día? –Dijo con un dejo de tristeza mientras Ritsu le piñizcaba sus cachetes-.

RITSU: claro que no Mio-chuan, al igual que ese perro siempre te estaré esperando –dijo acariciando el cabello de Mio- Te amo, y nunca me voy a cansar de decirlo-.

MIO: -soltó unas lágrimas de alegría y hablo- igual… te amo –le dio un beso en el cuello y se quedó dormida-.

Y así pasaron noches y noches en las que dormían y otra que… no. Pero su amor seguía y todo gracias a una broma/verdad.

**Bueno aquí les traigo el final más aburrido de la historia pero al menos concluí la historia. Gracias por comentar en mi fic a todos y también a los que solo leen que de todas formas me hace feliz ****. Bueno gracias por todos y hasta la próxima**

**¡Sayonara! **


End file.
